Remember When it Rained
by DietJutsu
Summary: Would she cry if he died? Would she call his name in the night, reach out for his warmth, cry for his safety, and wish for his love? He knew now that he did these things for her. RoyRiza One shot


Yes, more Roy/Riza, can't get enough of that pairing! Anywho, I just had to write a romancy Roy/Riza one shot after reading Aemilia Rose's Warmth. That is just a beautiful Roy/Riza one shot, everyone should give it a chance.

The song is _Remember When it Rained _by _Josh Groban _(Which are the _italicized_ words that are in verse formation)

-----

Wash away the thoughts inside

That keep my mind away from you

No more love and no pride

The thoughts are all I have to do

Roy was to go to war, something he did not wish to do. It hurt him inside, knowing that he would have to once again kill. Innocent lives would be placed in his hands, not to save, oh no, but to kill. Slaughter, murder, no mercy, these things and many more ran through his mind.

How was he to do this all again? He nearly killed himself of guilt last time…no, he wouldn't do that now. He had grown up, he had things to live for, things to do, things he loved like….

Her.

Did she feel the same way? Was she going to miss him, long for his presence when he was away? Would she cry if he died? Would she call his name in the night, reach out for his warmth, cry for his safety, and wish for his love?

He knew now that he did these things for her.

As Roy walked down the dark city streets, the rain drenching him from head to toe, he looked to the ground. He was going to go see her, tell her what he felt for her incase he never got the chance again.

Tears of hope run down my skin

Tears for you that will not dry

They magnify the one within

Let the outside slowly die…

Riza Hawkeye walked outside in the cold rain, her blonde hair soaked through. She stopped for a moment and looked around, her hair sticking to her face. As her eyes moved, catching nothing but a darkened street tears streamed down her face.

She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself as she began to walk. Her hands were in her coat pockets, slowly tightening as more tears streamed down her face.

The one whom she cared for, watched over, now had to go to war without her there to help them along. She knew they could cope without her, but could _she_?

Remember when it rained

Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

Roy made his way along, finally looking up from his wet shoes to see…Riza Hawkeye. "Riza?" He said softly to himself.

As he drew closer he knew it was her, her blonde hair and slim figure gave her away. Roy took his ungloved hands out from his pockets and as he walked by her placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I…speak to you?" He asked softly

Riza stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard someone speaking to her. She slowly looked up and quickly noticed who had stopped. "C-certainly Sir." She said quickly with a surprised tone as he rose her right hand to solute.

Mustang gently took her hand before she could finish. "Forget the formalities Riza." He said, his voice calm and steady.

"Yes S— Roy." Hawkeye said a bit awkwardly not used to speaking to Roy when their ranks took no meaning.

"I see you've been crying." Roy said, brining Riza's hand down by their waist's, still holding on to it as he took a few steps closer, wiping away some tears with his other hand. "Mind telling me why?" He asked with a little smile as he looked down to her.

Riza blushed slightly as he took a few steps closer, his hand touching her face. "I…it's…nothing." She said softly, looking away, seeing Roy's hand gently grasping hers. The warmth of his hand felt good against hers, soothing the sore fingers that, before, were crying for pain.

"Really?" Roy asked, his smile growing as the rain pored over them, running down their cold bodies. "I wouldn't think that you would cry over nothing." He placed his free hand on Riza's cheek, slowly tracing the outline of her face.

Riza watched, her eyes a bit wide as Roy's hand made his way down her face. "Um…Sir?" She questioned, not worried about her formalities now.

"There's something…I need to say." Roy said as he his hand stopped beneath her chin, lifting her face to where she could look at him directly. "I…"

Roy couldn't find the words and Riza didn't know what was going to happen, so she blushed again, this time it a deeper red than before. And before each knew it their lips were touching, the only thing warming their cold bodies on this chilly night.

Remember when it rained

Soon a small kiss became something more, something each had longed for. One kiss let out all their feelings, worries, hopes, and dreams for each other. The cold rain running over their bodies meant nothing now and all time seemed to stop. Neither wanted to leave this moment and each wanted it to last forever.

Once over Riza looked up into Roy's eyes. "I was crying…for you." She said, no longer afraid to admit her feelings for him.

Roy smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to, I'll be back." He said as he hugged her, tears filling his eyes.

Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's waist and pushed her face into his chest, tears streaming from her eyes once again.

Running down, running down…

Roy put his hand on Riza's head, holding her until she stopped crying. "Come on, I'll take you home."

The walk home was made in silence, though each stayed close. Once they made it to Riza's apartment they said their good-byes, which were not easy, and Roy left.

In the darkness I remain

Days had passed and the Lieutenant had heard nothing from her Colonel. She had gone to work everyday but was quieter than before and people began to worry a little, while others knew what was wrong.

No one confronted her until the day she got a latter. "For you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked up from her desk and took the letter slowly. "Thank you soldier." She said quietly as the man nodded, walking away as Hawkeye looked to the letter.

She didn't want to look at it for fear of what it said, but knew she had to. "Hear goes everything." She said softly to herself as he began to open the letter.

In the water I remain…running down

Hawkeye stared at the letter, her fingers at her mouth, her tears filled with memories.

"I'll send you a letter when I'm coming home." Roy said as he stood with Hawkeye at the door of her apartment.

"Promise it won't be…"

Roy put his finger to her lips to quiet her. "I promise."

Riza looked to him with a half smile. She was so happy to have found him and to have finally admitted her feelings, but once she did so he was being taken away, maybe never to return.

"I'll write you something, something no one else will know what it means, so that you'll know when I'm coming home."

Riza read the letter again, more tears falling from her face and onto her clean uniform. Four simple words were all that mattered; they were the difference between life and death, a happy and sad life. The letter read…

Remember when it rained?

Roy was coming home.


End file.
